The Dark Kings Rampage
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: The sequel to "Dark side". Nega-Timmy s on a rampage through the multi-verse. Can Timmy stop him, or will the ultimate nightmare become a hard reality?


**Well here is the sequel, now I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

If multiple worlds weren`t going to end, Timmy might`ve found the novelty of Jimmy`s "bulgy" world entertaining. Timmy had landed somewhere in a forest near Retroville, the night had felt like a bad game of slender man. Except this time the scary monster was a genocidal maniac. The red dot on Timmy`s triangle would beep and stop throughout the night as Timmy hunted down his counterpart. Unfortunantly finding and confronting Nega-Timmy, then beating and capturing him we`re two different things and Timmy was sure he couldn`t do either. Especially the part where Timmy ran into one of Nega`s monsters.

"Stupid rock thing!" Timmy yelled.

Timmy jumped out the way as the rock monster tossed a boulder at him. The monster was ten feet tall, gray and very hideous. The monster had a large metal club strapped to his back and a weird ability to generate boulders in his hands.

"I mean come on, how do you expect to beat me?" Timmy said as he ducked another projectile.

Timmy un-sheathed his sword, a bright pink katana, that Timmy would strangle Jorgen for later. Timmy aimed it at the monster and fired a concentrated burst of pink energy at the beast. The rock monster stumbled, then let out a soft roar. He un-slinged his metal club and charged at Timmy. The club met the sword and pink sparks flied out.

Timmy ducked as the monster swiped at him with the club. Timmy jumped and tried to stab the monster with his sword, but was met with the beast`s hand. Timmy hit the ground pretty hard, but still managed to roll away when the monster brought down his club.

"All right, I`ve had enough!" Timmy yelled, "It`s time to see if we can draw blood from a stone."

Timmy took a wand he had snuck out of his back pocket. Timmy fired a blast of gold energy at the rock monster, turning it into a pile of red goop. When that was over with, Timmy let out a relieved sigh and fell on his back.

"Oh god, that was the third rock thing, this night!" Timmy complained.

Timmy decided to call and quits and hit the hay as his eyes closed. That's when the dreams came. Timmy found himself floating in Jimmy`s version of outer space. Nothing seemed different until Timmy saw a massive gathering of black clouds. Floating above them was Nega-Timmy. Nega held out his hands and opened his mouth, instantly the clouds began to race into his mouth. When the last of the clouds left, a large black sphere, similar to the earth stood in awe. Nega cackled and bolted down to the black sphere. Timmy tried to go after him, but was interrupted by a large roar. Timmy turned around to see the Ursa-major charging at him.

Timmy bolted awake, the bear`s roar still in his ears, only to realize the bear was actually a full-grown Grizzly, standing on it`s hind legs. Ready to bring it`s claws down. Timmy rolled away as the bear brought down it`s claws. Timmy quickly drew his wand fired a blast of blue energy at the bear, freezing it solid.

"Damn thing!" Timmy said, trying to regain his breath. "Screw this I`ll just poof myself to Jimmy`s house."

Timmy waved his wand and poofed himself in front of Jimmy`s house. Timmy sighed and walked up to the front door. Timmy rang the doorbell and Jimmy`s dad opened it. Timmy had never formally met Jimmy`s dad before. He was a tall, lanky man, with a large nose, blue eyes covered with a pair of green glasses and neatly kept brown hair. He smiled down at Timmy and put his hands on his knees.

"Hey there Jim-Jam!" Hugh said. "You`re home early, or did you use those magnet thingy's on the clocks again?"

"Actually sir, my name is Timmy, and I`m new in town." Timmy said.

Before the conversation could continue Jimmy`s mother walked into the room.

"Hugh, who is this?" She asked.

Jimmy`s mom was also someone Jimmy had never formally met, she was dressed in a fifties style attire. A green dress, pearl necklace and high-heels. She had green eyes and brown hair done up in an odd bow-like style.

"Um...hi Mrs. Neutron, I`m new in town, my name is..."

"Timmy," Judy finished. "I know you, your Jimmy`s strange friend."

Timmy blinked in amazement, clearly Jimmy got his brilliance from his mom.

"Yeah...so I was wondering if Jimmy was home?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, too bad sport," Hugh said, "Jim-Jam already left to gather some things in town, but he`ll be back later. In the mean-time, would you like some pie?"

"As generous as that sounds, no thanks." Timmy said. "I`ll just wait for him upstairs, if you don`t mind."

"I don`t, but Jimmy might." Judy said.

Never the less, Hugh and Judy stepped aside as Timmy walked in. Timmy walked up the stairs to Jimmy`s room. Timmy walked in and was mutually un-impressed. Jimmy`s room, was dull and blue, covered with rocket posters and a rocket themed bed. Yet it was so similar to Timmy`s own...old room. Timmy opened up Jimmy`s closet and was met with the vigorous tongue licking of Goddard. Timmy rolled around and laughed as Goddard continued his greeting.

"Ah, it`s good to see you to boy." Timmy said, "Now can you tell me how to get into Jim`s lab?"

Goddard barked happily and trotted over to the air-vent. Goddard tapped his nose against it and the two were sucked in by a large vacuum. Timmy and Goddard landed in Jimmy`s lab, which looked like it had gone through a renovation. The ceiling looked cleaner and his monitor looked brand new. The most noticeable renovation was that of a futuristic yet crude hospital bed. Sheen was laying on it, a stupid grin on his face, a nasty bruise on his forehead and wires coming out of his scalp. The wires we`re hooked up to a TV monitor. Visions of Sheen, a monkey and weird-looking caterpillar were running away from some weird kind of crocodile T-rex.

"What in the hell?" Timmy said.

As he got closer to the bed he noticed an odd blue light following him. Before he could react the blue light turned red and began to flash.

**"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" **A mechanical female voice said.

"Whoa, what the..."

Before Timmy could finish, he had to duck as a laser sailed over his head.

"Stand up, slowly." A familiar voice said.

Timmy stood and stared at a baffled Jimmy Neutron.

"Small headed Jimmy!" Another familiar voice said.

A happy Carl came out behind Jimmy and squeezed Timmy in a hug.

"Timmy? Why are you here?" Jimmy asked.

"I need your help, but first, what's up with Sheen?" Timmy asked, trying to regain breath.

Jimmy looked down on Sheen and shook his head.

"This idiot," Jimmy said, "He...well, I think I can just show you."

Jimmy walked up to his monitor and pressed a button. A video clip played of Sheen ignoring Jimmy`s sticky-note and climbed into his rocket. Sheen pressed a button and the rocket blew up, sending Sheen flying into the ceiling. Sheen ricochet off the ceiling and crash-landed head first into the floor. His face was covered in grime and blood, with a big stupid grin on his face. Jimmy turned the monitor off and walked back up to Sheen`s bed.

"Ever since that ridiculous day, I`ve had him hooked up to this special bed." Jimmy said. "His heart and brain are fine. I believe his stupidity is keeping him alive, and he`s been having these weird dreams about a planet of idiot aliens, a blue girl and some slug version of Carl."

Carl frowned at that last comment. Timmy scratched his chin and produced his wand.

"I wish, Sheen was out of his coma." Timmy said.

"I do to but..."

Jimmy was interrupted by a large golden "poof". Sheen bolted up and began spouting nonsense.

"Aseefa run! Doppy, don`t let that squid kill you! Nesmith WHY?" Sheen shouted.

When he calmed down Sheen looked around at the surprised and annoyed faces of Jimmy and Carl, and Timmy`s more or less neutral expression.

"I`VE RETURNED TO EARTH!" Sheen yelled.

"You never left, you we`re in a coma for five months." Jimmy said, "Having stupid dreams."

"So the alien planet was...MY LIFE IS A LIE!" Sheen cried.

"If you guys are done, I believe Jimmy owes me." Timmy said.

"Okay man," Jimmy said, "So what are you here for."

Timmy began to tell Jimmy of how his counter-part broke out and began to kill everyone around him. As Timmy progressed the expressions on Jimmy, Carl and Sheen`s faces became more and more horrified.

"So there it is." Timmy finished.

"So, your evil self has destroyed your dimension and now he`s here to pilfer my world, and eventually other?"

Timmy nodded, Jimmy put his hands on his shoulder.

"Look, whatever you need, I can help you," Jimmy said, "But you need to show me your world, and how I can possibly reverse it."

Timmy smiled, a temporary smile as the monitor began to beep. Jimmy rushed to it and began clicking on the buttons. A scene of a giant rock soldier rampaging through Retroville showed. On top of the soldier was a short cackling child, dressed in a purple cloak.

"Oh isn`t it a great day to die?" Nega yelled from atop his warrior.


End file.
